


pipe dreams

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cock Worship, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: “You think I want your dick that badly, Baekhyun?”“Don’t you?”





	pipe dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Real Actual Smut I've written in... a while. Too long. I'm a little rusty, I think. :')
> 
> (also the title is a bad pun on a french word i'm sorry)

After concerts, Baekhyun always feels a little weird. Good weird, mostly, but also… strange. Less in control of his thoughts and words. It takes a while for the rush in his veins and his head to die down, and until it does he’s left feeling kind of light and aimless and bizarre, not entirely himself.

He’s sitting on the floor with Kyungsoo in their hotel room, neither of them willing to commit to getting in bed, because it feels too early and their blood is still on fire from the screams of the audience and the heat of the lights, the vibrations in the stage, the music. Their bodies, it feels like, are meant to still be moving. But staying awake is enough of a compromise, even though it’s some ridiculous time by now and they have a flight to catch in the morning and should really, absolutely be asleep. Now isn’t the time to be reasonable. All they’re going to do is sit here in their shirts and underwear and talk about ridiculous things, Baekhyun with his back against the bedframe and Kyungsoo against the opposite wall. With their bare legs stretched out, their feet almost touch, but not quite. The room is larger than it needs to be, he thinks, for just the two of them.

They’re joking about some dumb thing Chanyeol and Jongdae did when Baekhyun finds his eyes lingering a little too much on Kyungsoo’s smiling lips. His mouth goes on autopilot, still forming sentences somehow as his brain starts to veer off in an unexpected direction. He thinks about a half-remembered dream from nearly a week ago: Kyungsoo between his legs, mouth on Baekhyun’s cock. It was a nonsense dream, mostly, yet just vivid enough that he had trouble looking at Kyungsoo without blushing for a day or two afterward. But that’s not what he’s imagining now, specifically; he just watches Kyungsoo’s mouth, the movement of it as he speaks, and thinks about what it would be like to slide his fingers between those lips, to press against Kyungsoo’s teeth, his tongue. Soft and hot and slick.

“—look on your face,” says Kyungsoo. “What is it?”

For some reason, Baekhyun finds himself laughing and saying, “I had a weird dream the other night about you sucking my dick,” spoken like it’s supposed to be a joke when there’s really nothing funny about it. He stops, about to brush it off with a _never mind, wow, ignore that,_ when Kyungsoo’s expression changes into something that makes his breath catch in his throat: gaze heavy, teeth sinking into his lower lip, jaw tense. It’s a kind of surreal look, the type that only comes on during these odd moments in the middle of the night when they’re maybe half dreaming anyway, when Baekhyun admits things he shouldn’t, _feels_ things he shouldn’t.

“That’s interesting,” says Kyungsoo, “because I’ve had that dream, too.”

“What”—Baekhyun laughs again, even though it still isn’t funny—“me sucking your dick?”

Kyungsoo’s mouth curves into a tiny smirk, one that has Baekhyun’s heart stuttering out a sharp staccato rhythm. Kyungsoo must be feeling the post-concert dazed restlessness as much as Baekhyun is, where nothing is entirely real and everything is strange and a little exciting. The next words out of his mouth are, “No, me sucking yours.”

Baekhyun feels himself grinning a little salaciously, head cocking to the side. “Oh yeah?” he says. “How was it?”

“Disappointing,” says Kyungsoo. “It ended before you came.”

It isn’t as shocking as it probably should be. He already knew, in a way, that Kyungsoo found him maybe a little bit attractive, and he knows that Kyungsoo knows it’s mutual. They’ve kissed before—kisses that didn’t mean anything, granted; drunk kisses, playful kisses, joking kisses. That’s how it always is with the group. It’s a joke until it isn’t. He can’t remember the last time he kissed anyone seriously, and he’s sure it’s been longer still since the last time he got off with anyone or anything but his right hand. If Kyungsoo’s interest is genuine—and maybe it is—he won’t complain.

“Well, if you’re ever curious,” Baekhyun says, feeling inordinately, inexplicably confident.

“You’re offering to let me suck you off?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, his tone colored with amusement. “You think I want your dick that badly, Baekhyun?”

“Don’t you?” Baekhyun challenges.

There’s that lip bite again. Kyungsoo’s gaze drifts down to Baekhyun’s crotch, where he’s already getting just a little hard, enough to be noticeable. “Maybe,” he says after a pause. “Yeah.” He licks his lips. Baekhyun tries not to shiver. “Get on the bed.”

He does, moving up to sit just on the edge while Kyungsoo crawls over to him. He kneels between Baekhyun’s legs, not so different from the dream the other night, except this is so real and so much better. Kyungsoo’s hand touches Baekhyun’s calf, taking hold just below the knee, squeezing in what might be some kind of reassurance. Compulsion makes Baekhyun reach out and run a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, still cool from showering, then linger on his neck. They exchange a look, Baekhyun smiling and Kyungsoo narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Just don’t pull,” Kyungsoo mutters. “I’ll bite.”

He leans in and kisses Baekhyun’s inner thigh. One of his hands slides under the leg of Baekhyun’s boxer briefs, pushing the fabric up and exposing more skin. Then another kiss further up. He sucks lightly, teasingly, and Baekhyun already hates him a little. He switches to the other leg and presses a wet, lingering kiss there, too. Soft, soft lips. Baekhyun almost wants to pause all of this and kiss him, but—

Kyungsoo’s nose grazes against the underside of Baekhyun’s cock through his underwear, the contact enough to make Baekhyun’s legs tense under Kyungsoo’s hands. There’s a press of his mouth, tentative at first, hot and moist through the layer of cloth. And it’s all fine, manageable, until Kyungsoo hums out a low, breathy groan against him, tilting his head and mouthing at Baekhyun’s dick.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathes. He pets the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, doing his best not to grab the back of his head and hold him there, increase the pressure.

It continues a moment longer, soft lips moving against his erection until he’s fully, _frustratingly_ hard. Then, mercifully, Kyungsoo backs off and pulls Baekhyun out through the fly of his boxer briefs, wraps his fingers around the base and stares for a moment, mouth open slightly.

“Could take those off,” says Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Don’t bother.” His breath fans over Baekhyun’s cock, wonderful and terrible. He glances up for a short second. “I’ve never done this before, so tell me if—”

“You’re fine, you’re great,” Baekhyun says quickly. “Just—god, please.”

He braces himself for the sight of his cock disappearing into Kyungsoo’s mouth, but it doesn’t come. Instead, he watches as Kyungsoo slowly presses his lips to the head, the hot, fantastic wetness of his tongue following. He kisses Baekhyun’s cock filthily, letting out soft little noises that very nearly make Baekhyun’s heart stop.

Too soon, he pulls away. His face is bright red, but the look he gives Baekhyun—hooded eyes, tongue poking out—is anything but embarrassed. He leans back in and presses a line of kisses down Baekhyun’s cock, stopping just above the circle of his hand, then flattens his tongue against it and licks back up. Another kiss, sucking on the head gently, then back down again.

Baekhyun can’t help but whimper. He runs fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair again, then moves to cup his cheek, stroking the hot, flushed skin with his thumb. Their eyes meet again as Kyungsoo runs his tongue up Baekhyun’s length. Something in Kyungsoo’s stare makes Baekhyun move his hand down a bit further, brush his thumb against Kyungsoo’s lower lip, then push it into the corner of his mouth alongside Kyungsoo’s tongue. Without breaking eye contact, Kyungsoo pulls back to suck on the finger, nipping and lapping at it. Baekhyun shivers at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s tongue swirling around his thumb, at the wet sound of him sucking it further into his mouth. Sucking it like he could be with other things, Baekhyun thinks with overwhelming frustration.

“Tease,” Baekhyun murmurs accusingly, pulling his thumb back out and wiping it across Kyungsoo’s lips, leaving them shiny with spit.

“I want to appreciate your dick, not choke on it,” comes Kyungsoo’s retort.

Baekhyun chuckles, still feeling sort of giddy despite how wrecked he is. “You like it that much?” he says. “That why you’re taking your time, Kyungsoo?”

A sigh. “What do you want me to say?” His hand finally moves up from the base to stroke Baekhyun’s cock slowly. He kisses the tip again, keeps it pressed to his lower lip as he says, “That I’ve been wanting to do this since the first time I saw your cock? Maybe I have. It’s—” He flicks his tongue out, giving the head the tiniest lick at first, then a longer, broader one. “Fuck, it’s so pretty,” he murmurs, breathy and slightly hoarse. “Why does all of you have to be so fucking pretty, Baekhyun?”

No one’s ever called his dick pretty, but there’s a first time for everything. He watches, open-mouthed and panting, as Kyungsoo nuzzles his cock, letting it drag against his cheek. And yes, maybe it _is_ a little pretty, but only against Kyungsoo’s red face and wet, shining lips.

When Kyungsoo finally takes Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth, the suddenness of it makes Baekhyun feel like he’s had the wind knocked out of him. Kyungsoo sinks down a little further, and Baekhyun feels and sees him gag before pulling back again so the head lays on his tongue. Baekhyun’s fingers curl around Kyungsoo’s neck, still resisting the urge to grab and push and pull.

There’s no bobbing. Kyungsoo just goes back to jerking Baekhyun off languidly, mouth wrapped around his cock like he’s just keeping it warm or something. Or… savoring it, maybe. It brings to mind Kyungsoo’s words from just a moment ago: _I want to appreciate your dick, not choke on it_. And soon enough, Kyungsoo pulls back again to kiss and suck on the tip once more, his lips looking slightly swollen and beautiful.

Baekhyun groans. “This would make… such a great picture,” he says. “You look so good, Soo. So fucking good.”

Kyungsoo pulls away to laugh dryly, licking his lips and swallowing back his spit. The hand that isn’t wrapped around Baekhyun’s dick moves to one of his thighs, massaging it. “Yeah, what a harmless picture to have around,” he mutters. “Imagine if that leaked.”

“Worth it,” says Baekhyun. He clamps his mouth shut to stifle a moan at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s thumb rubbing his balls through his underwear. “ _Jesus_ , can I please get naked now?”

Kyungsoo just stares for a second, lips parted wordlessly, then nods. “Yeah, that’s probably—yeah, okay.” He lets his hands fall away and sits back on his heels.

Between pulling his shirt over his head and tugging his boxer briefs down his legs, Baekhyun catches a glimpse of Kyungsoo with a hand down the front of his own underwear, cock peeking out over the waistband as he strokes himself. And something about that image—Kyungsoo’s heated gaze, bottom lip sucked into his mouth as he watches Baekhyun undress; Kyungsoo touching himself, hard just from playing with Baekhyun’s dick, from touching and tasting him—makes Baekhyun feel dizzy with want.

“Come on,” Baekhyun manages, tossing his underwear somewhere to the side. He scoots back on the bed, moving further and further until he hits the pillows. The sheets against his bare skin are cloud-like in their softness. “Up here,” he says, patting the mattress. “Don’t wanna hurt your knees.”

Kyungsoo laughs again and climbs onto the bed, crawling toward Baekhyun on hands and knees. What a beautiful sight, Baekhyun thinks.

“So considerate,” says Kyungsoo, grinning as he seats himself between Baekhyun’s legs.

“Yeah, what can I say.” Baekhyun’s hand trails to his dick. He squeezes, strokes up, watches how Kyungsoo’s eyes glaze over a little. “I’m a giving soul,” he drawls, dropping his hand again. Then, before Kyungsoo can lean down: “Wait. Take your clothes off.”

He expects Kyungsoo to argue, for some reason, but he pulls his shirt off without complaint, then shimmies out of his boxers. Baekhyun gives him a once-over, eyes dragging along Kyungsoo’s body, slim with soft curves and so incredibly, wonderfully naked. The trail of hair leading down his navel to his erection is a little breathtaking, somehow. Baekhyun kind of wants to lick it.

It’s not the first time he’s seen Kyungsoo hard—they’ve all jacked off together before, in a weird pseudo-heterosexual male bonding kind of way, over incredibly straight porn full of big tits and loud, theatrical moans—but it’s different in this context. Different when he’s the _reason_ Kyungsoo’s hard. It does weird, indescribable things to his insides. He reaches out and tugs on Kyungsoo’s wrist, pulling him closer.

“Can we just—I want.” Baekhyun pauses and tries to collect himself a little. “Kiss me?”

Kyungsoo smiles softly, laughs even more softly, and they both lean in, Kyungsoo’s hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and Baekhyun’s hands on Kyungsoo’s waist. The touch of Kyungsoo’s lips is unreal, like maybe this is a dream after all, a beautiful dream about Kyungsoo’s tender and reverent mouth. Baekhyun sighs a little, tries to pull him in closer and press their bodies together.

Disappointingly, Kyungsoo breaks away. He moves back a little, saying, “Here, lie flatter.”

Baekhyun complies, moving his hips further down and letting his head fall back against the too-soft hotel pillows. He lets Kyungsoo push his legs open wider, watches him kiss the crease where Baekhyun’s thigh meets his hip, feels teeth scrape lightly against skin. Then Kyungsoo presses Baekhyun’s cock against his stomach, applying pressure with the heel of his palm.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says as he watches Kyungsoo run his tongue along his length again. Suddenly hungry for more contact, he touches one hand to Kyungsoo’s neck, and with the other seeks out Kyungsoo’s free hand, grabbing at his fingers, trying to hold on.

Kyungsoo chuckles against Baekhyun’s dick, too cute a sound for what his mouth is otherwise doing, and takes hold of Baekhyun’s hand. He backs off from Baekhyun’s cock, replaces his own hand with Baekhyun’s and curls his fingers around it, the two of them holding it straight up.

“If you make me jerk myself off,” says Baekhyun, “this is gonna be the worst blow—” He cuts off as Kyungsoo’s mouth envelops his cock again, sinking down further than last time and then pulling back to the tip. “Fuck, okay, never mind.”

It progresses more like a regular blowjob from there: Kyungsoo bobbing his head shallowly, mouth hot and wet and tight around Baekhyun’s cock, breathing loud and sucking sounds even louder. He gags a couple more times, but pauses only briefly before continuing. Baekhyun feels like he should say something—praise him, maybe, or encourage him in some way, let him know how utterly wrecked Baekhyun is because of his mouth. But all he can do is let out a soft, wordless whine, running his hand down to the base of Kyungsoo’s neck and then back up into his hair.

Kyungsoo pulls off to ask throatily, “How close are you?” There’s a thread of saliva hanging between his lip and Baekhyun’s cock that’s oddly mesmerizing.

“Getting there,” says Baekhyun.

“That doesn’t tell me anything.”

Baekhyun huffs. “What do you want, an ETA?”

A laugh. A rough, beautiful, I’ve-been-sucking-cock laugh. “Help me out,” he says, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand a little before letting go. “Trying to finish you off before my jaw gets sore.”

“You can just—do what you were doing before.” Baekhyun starts stroking himself slowly, noticing how fixedly Kyungsoo watches the movement. “With—with the tip. The um.”

Kyungsoo glances up at him, just for a short second, then lowers his gaze, ducks his head again. His lips press gently to Baekhyun’s cock at first, before he starts kissing and sucking on it with renewed enthusiasm. Tender, dirty kissing, like he’s trying to make love to Baekhyun’s cock with his mouth. It makes Baekhyun start working his hand faster, more desperately.

Moments pass like this, with Kyungsoo licking and sucking, occasionally taking the head into his mouth, and Baekhyun finally, _finally_ feels the tingling heat of impending orgasm. “Gonna come,” he chokes out. “Do you—”

Kyungsoo pulls away just enough to quickly murmur, “Mouth,” then engulfs his cock again, and _fuck_. Him telling Baekhyun to come in his mouth is—

Baekhyun lets out a moan, embarrassingly loud and earnest, and finds himself trying to thrust up but meeting resistance in the form of Kyungsoo’s hands holding him down. He feels the suction of Kyungsoo’s mouth as he comes, the wet slide of his tongue. Sees Kyungsoo’s lips stretched around his cock and drool all down his chin. He thinks, deliriously, that this is probably the hottest any guy has ever looked, the most gorgeous and perfect.

He pants as he comes down from his climax, petting Kyungsoo’s hair clumsily and whimpering just a little more. He releases his hold on his cock and Kyungsoo does the same, letting it fall from his mouth. The room is filled with the sounds of them both breathing heavily.

“Jesus,” Baekhyun says weakly, “that was—fuck, c’mere.” He pushes himself into a sitting position, forcing Kyungsoo to sit up as well. “And don’t gimme any ‘it’s fine, you don’t have to’ bullshit, okay?”

Kyungsoo wipes his chin and giggles. “Wasn’t going to,” he says hoarsely.

“Good.”

Baekhyun pulls him practically onto his lap and presses their lips together. The taste of cum is bitter and strange, salty, but not enough to be off-putting. He lets his hands trail down the front of Kyungsoo’s body, brushing over his nipples and delighting in the low hum it elicits. He reaches down further, one hand toward Kyungsoo’s hip, the other to his erection. Not the first handjob he’s ever given. He’s determined, however, to make it the best.

The sounds Kyungsoo makes as Baekhyun jerks his cock, soft and slightly needy, are beautiful despite being muffled between their mouths. He cups Baekhyun’s jaw, tugs lightly on his hair, draws him in closer and kisses him like he’s trying to breathe him in. And Baekhyun responds with teeth and tongue, rough movements of his hands. He breaks the kiss to mouth at Kyungsoo’s throat and feels the vibrations when he groans.

“Next time,” says Baekhyun, nipping lightly at Kyungsoo’s neck, “it’s my turn. To appreciate, I mean.”

“Next time?” Kyungsoo echoes, sounding understandably distracted. “What—” He shudders as Baekhyun rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. “What do you want—to do?”

Baekhyun pretends to consider it, even though he already knows, and has had a certain profound desire ever since he saw Kyungsoo strip down that only intensified once he finally got to touch him.

“I want you,” Baekhyun says quietly, “to fuck me.”

Those words seem to flip a switch somewhere in Kyungsoo. He starts to move his hips, fucking into Baekhyun’s hand. A desperate sound makes its way out of him, and he pulls Baekhyun back—by the hair, no less, like either he knows Baekhyun is into that or he doesn’t really care at this point—to kiss him again, sloppily, wonderfully. Then, when he comes, it’s with a quickly-suppressed moan, so nice it makes Baekhyun let out a contented sigh.

They separate, both sagging a little without the other to prop them up. Baekhyun holds up his hand, coated in cum, and begins to search around for something to wipe it off with. But Kyungsoo, without hesitation, takes hold of his wrist, draws the hand toward him and starts to suck his fingers clean. In that moment—despite the incredible surrealism of watching Kyungsoo lick his own cum from Baekhyun’s hand—Baekhyun feels more alert, more aware than he has the whole night. The fog of post-concert strangeness has lifted. He hears himself chuckle.

“You’re… amazing,” he says, like that’s even remotely sufficient, like it even begins to describe what just happened. “Are you _sure_ you’ve never given a blowjob before?”

Kyungsoo lets go and just looks at him for a moment, swollen lips parted and wet, hair mussed, ears and cheeks still red. Then a slow smile spreads over his face.

“Maybe,” he says. He reaches over and pats Baekhyun’s cheek. “Come on. We should shower again before bed.”

Before he can get up, Baekhyun tugs him in again to kiss him soundly one more time.


End file.
